An electronic device is one of devices for outputting a data input, and generally uses a display device, i.e., a display unit, for performing an output operation and a touch screen device capable of simultaneously performing an input operation and the output operation. The electronic device can output to the display unit a variety of information provided by the electronic device. A gesture of touching or hovering displayed information or a specific area of a touch screen is input to the electronic device or to an input device provided independent of the display unit, so that a corresponding input function of the electronic is performed.
In a method of processing an object, the electronic device may provide a method of outputting the object to the display unit, converting the object into digital data, and storing the converted object into data of the electronic device.
In a method of storing data, the electronic device may provide a method capable of storing a variety of input information as image-format data, storing information corresponding to an input gesture, and storing data converted into a digital object corresponding to an object which is input in a handwriting manner with various handwritings.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.